Sentido de perdida
by Petit Nash
Summary: Siente que va a perderla, Cyrus le ha dejado ese miedo a Hotch... pero si ella se salva, entonces va a confesarle la verdad de lo que siente. Ubicado en 4x03 "Minimal Loss"


**Sentido de perdida.**

Habíamos estado entre la espada y la pared, así nos había tenido por momentos Cyrus, al menos a mí... por momentos las opciones eran tan pocas que casi todo estaba perdido, que casi era mejor dejarlo ganar, aunque la idea no era mejor...

La verdadera razón por la que no podía entrar, por la que no había podido negociar, era un asunto meramente sentimental, no porque dos de mis agentes estuvieran ahí... bueno, en parte así era... pero la realidad era por ella, porque ella estaba ahí dentro y no me sentía tan coherente con ese factor.

Era mi trabajo y yo debía estar en él, pero en realidad casi todo dependía de Rossi con la negociación, y de la velocidad con que Morgan y el SWAT entraran a terminar con todo eso, yo era casi un espectador y hasta que no estuviera seguro que ella estaba a salvo, no sería otra cosa.

Cuando habíamos escuchado como Cyrus la golpeaba nos habíamos sentido fatal, inútiles por no poder para eso, la estaban hiriendo... con todos sus protectores cerca nunca había estado tan desprotegida... Me sentía tan impotente, frustrado, furioso, dolido y muchas cosas a la vez, no podía creer que se atreviera a tocarla, no podía permitirlo y lo peor es que no tenía opción , y eso dolía terriblemente.

Y cuando empezaron a sacar a todos, mis ojos sólo la buscaban a ella, sabía que había mucho trabajo pero necesitaba verla... No iba a perderla justo cuando había decidido confesarle que la quería, y quien sabe si hacía mucho que lo planeaba o lo estaba decidiendo en ese segundo, pero quería hacerlo. Por eso cuando finalmente la distinguí entre todos me sentí aliviado

-Emily- la llamé- ¿estas bien?-

-Hay gente a la que sacar... casi todos vinieron, pero...- contestó ella únicamente, de cierto modo seguía en shock

-Esta bien, ya van para allá. Rossi se hará cargo- la miré- necesitas atención medica- empecé a guiarla hacia fuera

-Pero Reid sigue adentro- dijo ella- estaba en la capilla-

-Esta bien, Morgan va para allá-

Y de pronto nos sorprendió la explosión, por ese segundo el mundo se quedó paralizado mirando, hubo pánico general, las victimas se acercaron a sus familias; preocupado busque con la mirada a mis agentes, pero Reid y Morgan no habían salido, me preocupé, Emily parecía a punto de entrar en pánico, corrió al sitio y los llamó, ante la mirada expectante de todos los demás.

Por un momento realmente temimos lo peor, pero cuando los vimos salir de entre los escombros nos relajamos; Emily se abrazó a Reid y no pude ni imaginar el miedo por el que habían tenido que pasar ambos... Nos alejamos.

-Emily, necesitas atención médica- señale caminado junto a ella

-Estoy bien, Hotch- dijo como quitándole importancia

-Pues yo no lo creo, estas herida. Te llevaré a la ambulancia ahora mismo- dije sin saber si sonar como su jefe ordenando o simplemente preocupado

-De verdad no pasa nada-

-¡Emily!-

Me detuve... y de pronto la besé. Al instante, de la sorpresa, ella se paralizó, pero en cuanto intenté profundizar el beso ella me siguió apasionada, durante unos segundos nos besamos en medio de todo ese desconcierto... Luego nos separamos y la miré acariciando su rostro muy suavemente.

-Ahora vas a ir a que te atiendan- le dije serio- antes de que me vuelva loco-

Ella asintió muy levemente mirándome entre sorprendida y quien sabe cuantas emociones más; al cabo de un segundo nos separamos y ella accedió a que la revisaran, a unos pasos Rossi y JJ me miraban con una sonrisa casi triunfante pero ninguno dijo nada...

De regreso a casa nos mantuvimos todos más bien callados; Emily se acercó a Reid no sin antes mirarme de reojo, muchas cosas le habían pasado ese día y casi costaba creerlas. Mientras yo miraba como hablaba con Reid, Rossi parecía muy entretenido en perfilarme por mirarla.

-¿Vas a decírselo finalmente?- preguntó de pronto regresándome a la realidad

-¿Qué?-

-¿Vas a decirle que la amas, Aarón?-

-Eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no te parece?-

-No- dijo Dave sonriendo- llevas casi un año enamorado de ella, desde que llegué lo he visto muy claro, así que no, no creo que sea exagerado-

Me levanté sin decir nada más y atravesé el jet, Emily miraba a la ventana sentada frente a Reid, quien leía un libro a una velocidad increíble; sin dudarlo me detuve junto a ella y me miró, Reid alzó la vista interesado.

-¿Te molesta si te la robo un momento, Reid?- dije sonriendo

-Para nada- contestó él con esa misma sonrisa triunfante que había visto en Rossi antes- es toda tuya-

Sonreí ante eso y dándole la mano a Emily cruce a otro rincón más solitario del jet. Me sentía nervioso... tal vez ella también... pero no podía cambiar de parecer y postergar lo inevitable; hacía unas horas había estado a punto de perderla y eso había hecho que reconsiderara todo lo que sentía... Esa sensación de perderla... También lo había hecho sentir que quería acercarla a él.

-Emily... sobre lo que sucedió hoy... sólo quería decirte que...- hablaba en voz baja- lamento lo que te paso, si hubiera podido hacer algo yo... Emily yo...-

Y fue ella quien cambio las cosas al momento, de golpe y sin meditarlo más, redujo el espacio y me besó suavemente, ante mi sorpresa, pero no la del curioso equipo que nos miraba disimuladamente.

-También tuve miedo, Hotch- dijo ella muy cerca de mi- también pensé que no lo lograríamos, también me lamenté no haberte dicho antes, por si acaso... – pero no terminó esa idea

-No estoy seguro de si es buena idea que haya algo entre nosotros- dije pensando en los mil problemas que podíamos tener- pero quiero intentarlo, Emily. Creo que vale la pena-

-También yo-

Y nos quedamos así de juntos... Aliviados de no habernos perdido.


End file.
